


This Month

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That is <i>it</i>, boss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Month

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #427 "march"

“That is it,” said Tony, dropping his backpack next to his desk and peeling out of his soaked suit jacket. “That is _it_ , boss.”

“What’s it, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked, almost absently, not looking up from his own desk.

“It’s the seventh, boss. And so far this month, I’ve been shot at, almost blown up, slapped by three different women I had no prior relationship with and knocked into a creek. I am taking the rest of March _off_. Call me again in April.”

Gibbs still didn’t look up. “I expect you in on time tomorrow, DiNozzo.”

Tony sighed. “Yes, boss.”

THE END


End file.
